


Certainty

by playfullips (dessertmeltdown)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/playfullips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been six months, and Brian and Justin haven’t seen each other once. (Post Series Finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

Justin has been in New York for six months now, and he hasn’t seen Brian once. Not once.

There was the occasional phone call, but they got more awkward and strained as time passed.

He couldn’t get time off to go to Pittsburgh because he was forced to work two jobs to pay for a small studio space and an even smaller apartment. Brian could never get to New York because Kinnetik was getting more busy by the day. There was also the re-opening of Babylon.

When Justin received the e-mail telling him the club was being renovated as Brian typed, he couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. He knew Brian wouldn’t go long without bringing the club back. Liberty Avenue wouldn’t be the same without Babylon. Brian wouldn’t be the same without Babylon. It was even a little refreshing for Justin, to know that even though so much changed since his first night with Brian, some things never would.

He remembered e-mailing Brian to say he wished he could be there, and he meant it. He wanted to be there. Not just because of Babylon, but because New York wasn’t the easiest place in the world to live. Some nights he wanted more than anything to just be home in Pittsburgh, with Brian’s arms around him, sleeping in their bed.

Instead of sleeping in his tiny bed, in his tiny apartment, with no one next to him, except the occasional night when he wasn’t too fucking tired to go out and possibly find a trick. Even then, he rarely took anyone home.

On his worst nights, the loneliness was accompanied by thoughts of what might have been. What if he had married Brian? Would he resent it? Would Brian regret it? Would they have ended up hating each other?

Justin knew the answer was probably all of the above. He would wonder what would have happened. Brian would hate not being able to do whatever the fuck he wanted whenever the fuck he wanted after awhile. And that would lead to the inevitable Big Fight where they threw things and said they hated each other and blamed each other for whatever had gone wrong in their lives and ended up never speaking again.

This was better.

Because even if he wondered what he and Brian would be doing now, even if he felt lonely, one thing was certain. It wasn’t always going to be like this.

He and Brian would find time, eventually. He would go back to Pittsburgh the first chance he got. (Debbie told him that if he didn’t come back for Christmas she would tie his balls in a knot, and he wasn’t going to risk it.) Brian would find time to come to New York. (After all, Brian always wanted to live here.)

It wasn’t over between them. Despite the distance and awkward phone calls, Justin knew them. It would never be over between them. They loved each other and all the time and distance in the world couldn’t change that.

Justin was sure.


End file.
